The present disclosure relates to a short-circuit sensor for detecting a short-circuit current in a power line, for example a power system power line with 50/60 Hz.
In short-circuit sensors, a possible short-circuit current is differentiated from a normal overcurrent. A short-circuit current typically rises very much more rapidly than a normal switch-on current of a consumer or electric motor.